The present invention relates to a contact arrangement for insertable power switches in switching systems, of the type including connecting lugs provided in a fixed system portion and at the power switch, the power switch being inserted into a fixed position, and contact bridges provided for the electrically conductive connection of fixed contact lugs with the contact lugs provided at the power switch, the contact bridges being brought into predetermined contact positions by way of a drive,
FRG-OS No. 1,590,231 discloses a power switch for installation in switching systems. This switch is connected to bus bars in order to separate electrical connections by way of displaceable or vise-like foldable plug-in couplings. The plug-in couplings are mounted to an insulating wall and are displaceable together with that wall in the direction of the bus bar.
In the prior art contact arrangement, the power switch is disposed behind a partition through which the displacement of the plug-in couplings is effected by way of a dual-arm lever. The prior art contact arrangement has the drawback that, for replacement of the power switch, the lever drive at the front plate must be disassembled, the insulating wall receiving the plug-in couplings serves only to insulate the plug-in couplings from one another and provides no electrical insulation protection with respect to the fixedly installed, current-conducting system components, and installation of the contact arrangement is possible only in switching systems whose frontal partitions are suitable for this purpose.